


Man in the Mirror

by Gowombat83



Series: Cullen and Ygrette [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gowombat83/pseuds/Gowombat83
Summary: Some Cullen Appreciation Week smut.It's my first attempt at a dirty story so go easy on me lol





	Man in the Mirror

Every touch was like an electric shock causing her skin to tingle and twitch in the wake of his probing fingertips. The circles and swirls he dragged across her hips, over her stomach, along her thighs made her body tighten and flush with heat. A wanton moan escaped from low in her throat, his riveted explorations drew the salacious sounds from her unbidden. It was ecstasy the way he worshiped her curves and mounds, her hollows and planes, his eyes and mouth and hands cultivating a level of sensitivity she’d never experienced before or even dreamed was possible. She was an open nerve under his touch. Her whole body ached with longing, his ministrations bringing her to the edge of the abyss time and again only to deny her release. It was an exquisite torture being at his mercy. As he brought her to the brink again, her skin slick with sweat and breath short, she begged.

“Maker, Cullen, I can’t! Please, I can’t. I _need_ you…”

Cullen answered with a low wicked chuckle, and moved to settle between her trembling thighs, spreading them wide to accommodate his bulk he lowered himself in the “V” he’d made of her long elegant legs. She could feel his meaty erection resting along the neat triangle of curls at her apex, so close to her dripping centre but still denying her. His weight pressed against her, the hard rippling form cradled in the curve of her body, was almost enough to send her over. Cullen was in no hurry however, kissing his way along her collar bones, her neck, her jaw. He braced his upper body on one arm to hover over her, his free hand kneaded and pinched her tender breasts driving her ever higher until she was beyond thought. Until there was nothing but the hunger. The string of unintelligible mewls and gasps that fell from her lips only heightened his own excitement, she felt his engorged length jump against her and the answering heat in her already soaked folds intensified. Cullen gripped her chin in his strong hand and kissed her roughly, swallowing her lustful groans. Pulling back breathlessly he tilted her head to the side,

“The mirror,” he growled, “I want you to watch us in the mirror while I fuck you,” he swept his tongue along her pale neck and took the soft lobe of her ear into his hot wet mouth. His teeth pulled gently on the tender flesh eliciting more decadent sounds from her. “I want you to watch as I make you come,” he breathed lowly as his hand, palm-flat, smoothed its way from her neck, between the valley of her breasts, down her taut stomach, to her mound, and he slipped a finger into her waiting wetness. Her body arched up unto his as he massaged her front wall and his thumb found her swollen nub. Pinned at the hips she couldn’t escape his hand, he rolled his dextrous digit against that spot he knew would make her buck, only his pelvis kept hers still while he worked her.

As he felt her walls begin to pulse he withdrew, and her cry of loss became a cry of pure lascivious bliss as he set his impossibly hard cock at her opening and finally entered her. Her eyes flickered shut as he pierced her, the low call of her lust drew on as he rolled his hips in long, languid thrusts. His unhurried motion edged him deeper until he was fully seated in her hot, wet core. His heavy, thick length filled her completely, the intense pressure of sheathing all of him so perfectly to the end of her body was almost enough to undo her. But Maker damn the man’s stamina! He was not done with her yet.

“The mirror love,” he reminded gruffly, his stubble yet another delicious stimulant on her painfully raw flesh. She forced her eyes open and watched in the reflective surface as he began to fuck her. His strong arms and shoulders held his bulk hovering above her writhing, slick form, while her legs wrapped around his waist keeping his lower half firmly pressed to where they were joined. The toned muscles of his broad back and flat stomach rippled fluidly as he moved. And that indent where his bulging thigh met that glorious peach of an ass dimpled and filled as he thrust his big meaty cock into her over and over. The sight was almost beyond endurance, her golden lion riding her, ravishing her, his considerable power all focussed toward giving her pleasure.

She watched them as he’d commanded, watched him pump into her, watched her own eyes blown wide and bled to black with the indescribable high he’d brought her to. Her breath quickened at the erotic sight of their rutting, his tanned and glistening body pounding into her, his ass clenched and released, defining the perfect curve of his cheeks, golden hair buried in the crook of her neck where his hungry mouth kissed and sucked and licked. His breath rasped in her ear as he felt her walls begin to constrict around him, his rhythm increased as her moans became louder and sharper as she climbed towards her peak. He turned his head to meet her eyes in the mirror, a sly grin pulled at his scar, his topaz eyes hot with masculine pride and desire as he fucked her so hard. Just as she thought she couldn’t handle it another moment he broke their heated gaze and clamped his teeth firmly into the soft side of her neck and pushed her into oblivion.

Her whole body shuddered with the incredible force of orgasm, her core convulsed, milking him as he rode the crashing waves of her pleasure until he came harder than he had in his life. While her voice had fled her and her head was thrown back in a silent scream, his voice roared out with his own release. His hips stuttered, no longer able to maintain a rhythm as pure, primal need took him and buried him deep in her quaking centre as he filled her with his seed.

Every muscle of her delectable battle-hardened warrior flexed and heaved with the strength of his climax, and the sensation of him finding such rapture in her brought her again. She cried out as he lowered himself down over her, his solid mass giving her leverage to push against the second wave that threatened to shake her apart. He continued to rock above her to extend her aftershocks for as long as he could, until they collapsed in a tangle of heavy limbs and heaving breaths and spend.

When finally they were still, every nerve raw and quivering, their bodies slack and sated, he gently pressed a tender kiss to her plump and parted lips, and rested his forehead to hers to look lovingly into her eyes.

“My love,” he murmured warmly, brushing his nose against hers.

“My lion,” she breathed, eyes twinkling, and smiled as she kissed him again.


End file.
